


Your husband is missing

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Patronus, Unspeakable Harry Potter, Unspeakables (Harry Potter), Veil of Death (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Draco gets a patronus that his husband is missing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Your husband is missing

"Harry? Harry are you up there?" Draco called, as he walked upstairs. 

His husband should have been home already, as his shift ended 3 hours ago. He knew Harry would be home later sometimes as his work as an unspeakable wasn't always easy, but Harry had never been more late than an hour. So now Draco was looking around the house, after he had called all their friends, all of them giving him the same answer. No Harry wasn't by them. 

"Harry, are you here?" Draco asked, walking inside Harry's study. The final room he had to check. He looked inside, but his husband also wasn't here. 

However the amount of papers on top of the desk, drew his attention. Quickly he walked closer, sitting down on the chair, before starting to look through the papers. The more papers he looked through, the more worried he became. Each and every paper was about the same subject. The veil. The veil Sirius Black fell through. Harry's godfather. 

Slowly he started to connect the dots. Harry had been doing research about where things or people went that fell through the veil. And more specifically how to bring them back. Oh God. No. Draco thought to himself. 

Just as he was about to collapse, a patrons, a lynx, landed in the room and opened his mouth. The voice that sound was the voice of the new Minister of Magic. Kingsley. 

"Draco come to the Ministry inmediatly. Harry is missing after tempering with the veil. Come now. We're about to send down the specialist. Any further information will be told at the Ministry. Come Draco." 

Without further thoughts Draco spun around, Apparating straight into the Ministers office. He slammed both his hands down on the desk, looking the man in the eye. 

"Tell me everything." 


End file.
